Bathtime
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Modern AU] In which Leon decides that perhaps baths aren't so bad after all. [trans!Leon] [NSFW] [MU] [I dunno if I need to add anything else but hey let me know if I do]


Sometimes Soapy and Leon showered together. Such occurrences weren't exactly regular, especially back when their relationship was still new. The first instance hadn't happened until they'd been together for nearly a year, around 6 months after Leon accidentally came out to his boyfriend through a somewhat amusing mishap that left both of them closer than they had been before. He'd been a little shy, having the body he hated being fully exposed to one of the people he cared for most. Soapy responded to his awkward withdrawal with confidence and unconditional love, leaving innocent kisses and soft touches on his body. Though they weren't exactly the most common occurrences, Leon would definitely say he didn't mind their shared showers. The moment could turn cavity-inducingly sweet or breathy and heated at the drop of a coin, and he could say he enjoyed every moment of it.

Even less regular were shared baths, as Leon wasn't particular fond of them even on his own. Showers could be quick, finished within minutes, yet baths seemed to require complete relaxation and could last an hour. He often couldn't understand why someone would want to stay in the water for so long, especially when he knew his dysphoria would prevent him from enjoying himself. Leon tended to avoid nudity as much as possible, whether it be keeping his shirt on during sex or otherwise. He would avoid any situation involving water if he could, and he was pretty sure most people thought he couldn't swim. It wasn't that, though. He would rather just keep perception of his gender solidly male, something that would become significantly harder if people were aware that he had breasts, albeit small ones. The only time he ever felt happy with the bits on his chest was when Soapy fondled them, and even still, that fondness was circumstantial. Yes, Leon tended to avoid prolonged nudity, and as such was never very fond of baths.

Soapy, on the other hand, would soak in the warm bathwater for hours on end if they could. Several times, they'd found themself waking up after accidentally falling asleep due to the extreme relaxation. They, admittedly, didn't have much time for long baths during the school week (especially during marching season!), but they would take them at every chance they got otherwise. There were many times they wished they could take a bath with their boyfriend, though they usually kept quiet about the urge. It wasn't really all that important after all. Sometimes they found it hard to resist, and they had to wonder where in the world they got their self-restraint from and why they never had it when it came to things that they would seriously regret. Like eating two entire cakes in one sitting. Soapy cursed their sweet tooth sometimes.

The day they did finally ask wasn't anything special, really. It was a normal Wednesday afternoon just before the winter break of their senior year. Projects for Advanced Placement classes were due on the last day before they were let free, and Leon was dedicating most of his time to that. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed Leon's stress. Soapy was surprised to have noticed it themself, if they were being honest. The younger of the two had been extremely frustrated for the past couple weeks due to a mishap that deleted most of his work, causing him to start almost completely over. Soapy often watched him work, wishing they could help in some way and not being able to come up with anything. It was after noticing Leon had been staring blankly at his laptop screen for nearly an hour without typing a word that Soapy pulled the device away. Leon blinked, looking at them in surprise when they sat on his lap. The blond leaned his back against the headboard of his bed, hands automatically moving to rest on his boyfriend's hips. Soapy kissed him softly before pulling away and draping their arms around his shoulders.

"Don't you think you should take a break?" They murmured quietly, leaning forward to rest their head on Leon's shoulder. Leon wrapped his arms more securely around their waist.

"I don't have time for a break… If I don't finish this before Friday-" Soapy shushed him.

"You'll never finish if you fry your brain." They kissed the earring they were closest to, a smile making its way onto their face. Leon had gotten his ears pierced during their freshman year, and though he'd never admit to it, Soapy knew it was because Soapy said he'd look cute with earrings. "Come take a bath with me, you need to relax."

"I…" He looked conflicted when Soapy backed away to judge his expression. Just as the older was about to retract their offer, Leon made up his mind. "Alright, fine. I suppose you're right." Soapy smiled at him, a smiled which was returned easily.

"That doesn't usually happen." Soapy giggled, blushing slightly when one of Leon's hands wandered down to their behind. "Oh my gosh, you can do that in the bath!" They laughed, getting up from their boyfriend's lap. Leon's smile widened slightly, a sign that he was amused.

"I know."

He followed Soapy to the bathroom in a comfortable silence, a silence which prevailed through the stripping of their clothes. Soapy started the bath, as they had less clothes to remove, as well as previous experience with bathing in Leon's tub. With the two of them fully stripped and waiting for the tub to fill, Leon decided to sit on the closed toilet seat, somehow not feeling the cold ceramic on his bare skin. Soapy suspected it had something to do with the fact that the house was never warm anyways, so he was used to the cold. They stood next to him, making eye contact before giggling when he patted his lap. The shorter cautiously sat on their boyfriend's lap.

"Are you sure you want me sitting on you? It feels like I'm crushing your legs." They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I don't care. You're soft, warm, and perfect, so if my legs go numb it's my own fault for being weak."

The couple shared a kiss, softly rubbing at whatever bit of skin was the most easily accessible. Leon's cold hands on his back sent a shiver up Soapy's spine, and they shuddered involuntarily. They could feel Leon's amused smile pressed against their lips, but couldn't find the effort to be embarrassed. Before the kiss could get too heated, Leon pulled away, stating that the tub was full. Soapy tried not to be disappointed as they got off of Leon's lap, turning the water off. They heard Leon slipping into the water and turned around to be met with the sight of him smiling shyly as he waited for them to join, his arms covering his bare chest absentmindedly. Soapy joined him, leaning back against his chest and closing their eyes. Leon closed his as well, wrapping his arms around Soapy as he began to relax. They were quiet, simply enjoying the warm water and closeness they shared in that moment. Leon's fingers traced light patterns on Soapy's soft stomach.

"This is… nicer than I expected it to be." He murmured against his skin. Soapy hummed.

"Yeah… You don't even have to think about anything, huh?" Their eyes stayed closed, mind focused on only his voice and the motions of his fingers.

"I don't think it'd be nearly half as nice without you here." Leon commented idly, and Soapy's breath hitched slightly when he felt Leon's ministrations trail down. The motions skipped their crotch area, however, moving instead to their inner thigh.

"That's n-nice to hear?" Their words came out as a mumbled question as their attention focused on Leon's hand. They spread his legs almost automatically upon feeling him grow closer.

"Who knows what kinds of thoughts would invade my mind without you here to occupy my attention?" Leon placed light kisses on their shoulders, and Soapy groaned.

"I'd guess the s-same, ahh, kinds of things you're thinking of right now." Leon's fingers drew teasingly close to Soapy's hardened dick, but refused to properly touch them, instead continuing to draw patterns that made Soapy's breath heavy with anticipation.

"You may be right." Leon kissed up their neck, nibbling at their earlobe and moving his tongue over Soapy's piercings. It made them gasp and moan. "If you weren't here I'd probably start wondering about what you'd do to me if you were…" He sucked on their ear, causing Soapy to arch their back, groaning from the teasing and pleasure.

"And w-what would, ahh, that be?" They stammered, frustrated by the lack of attention their length was getting. They would try to help themself, but that would sort of kill the mood and they doubted Leon would let them.

"Mmm, maybe it would start here…" He said, barely loud enough to hear as his free hand moved to rub their nipple. "You've always been fond of my chest." Soapy bit their lip, not responding for a moment.

"That shouldn't, ahh, s-stop you from getting, ahh, rid of them, though." They mentioned. Leon didn't acknowledge this statement, though Soapy knew he definitely heard them.

"You wouldn't tease me very much." He nipped at his ear before continuing. "You've never teased me all that much, after all." Soapy groaned at the continued motions on his thigh.

"That's because I'm, ahh, not a d-dick." Leon laughed quietly, his index finger trailing a slow line from the base of their dick to the tip. "Ohhh, fuck…"

"I am what I eat." He sounded amused, and while Soapy generally appreciated his jokes, they were feeling too sexually frustrated to acknowledge it. Leon drew a small circle with his tongue around the stud on their ear before speaking again. "But no, you wouldn't tease me. You'd get my permission with those big, questioning eyes of yours… Your hand would trail down to touch between my legs, and you would giggle at my quiet moans." He pinched the nipple he'd been rubbing, his other hand toying with Soapy's foreskin.

"Ahh, f-fuck! Leon…" They moaned, barely preventing themself from bucking their hips. When Leon was in control, he liked Soapy to be complete putty in his hands, letting him do everything he wanted. Soapy definitely had nothing against this.

"You'd start fingering me, biting and leaving hickies all over my neck…" Leon, as if to demonstrate, leaned down, biting and sucking a spot that made Soapy groan. "And oh gods, would I moan." He bit down on the other side of Soapy's neck, starting to move his hand up and down their length at a steady pace. It made Soapy moan a little louder than they'd expected, not having been prepared for Leon to stop teasing them.

"Sh-shit, the-then what would I, ahh, oh fuck, mmm…" They failed to finish the question, but Leon knew exactly what they were asking.

"Oh, you would get impatient. I'm sure you would start prepping me, but I'd lie and say I was ready just a little before I really was." Soapy groaned.

"W-why the hell would you, ahh, do that?" Leon slowed his hand, putting more pressure on their dick and making Soapy moan.

"People do stupid things when they're horny. Besides, I've done it before. You know how masochistic I can be in bed." He pushed Soapy's foreskin back, and Soapy gasped a little loudly.

"Ohhh, fuck, ahh, no big words, I can't even remember what that means, oh gods…" Leon returned to pumping his hand up and down.

"I like the pain. What did you think the 'M' in 'BDSM' stood for?" Thinking back on it, that actually made a lot of sense. "I love the feeling of your dick inside me. It's hard to do anything but scream your name when you pound into my prostate so hard my vision goes white."

"Oh fuck, Leon, agh!" Soapy moaned loudly as Leon pumped his hand up and down, pinching and rubbing at their nipple with his other hand.

"You'd ram into me until I came, but I'd tell you to keep going, that I don't care about the overstimulation because _gods_ , if there's anyone I'd want to fuck me into oblivion it's you."

Soapy didn't even have words for him at that moment. Leon's grip on their dick grew tighter, and it occurred to Soapy that they weren't the only one moaning (Leon seemed to be enjoying himself as well). The pumping became rougher, and after a few more moments, they reached their climax. Both of them were panting, and Leon's arms drew them closer, wrapping around their waist as he rested his head on theirs. They didn't say anything for a while, just trying to catch their breaths. After a long stretch of nothing but Leon holding him, Soapy spoke.

"Fuck." They leaned their head back. "I wanted to take a bath so _you_ could relax, not me." Leon laughed breathily.

"Oh, trust me. I did." Soapy realized something.

"Wait, did you seriously come without-"

"Shut up."

"- any part of you being touched?" Leon groaned, and Soapy giggled, imagining the embarrassed expression on their boyfriend's face. "That's adorable."

"I said shut up." He nipped at Soapy's ear.

"Shit, stop that!" Soapy whined, and Leon smirked. Not that Soapy could see it. "Asshole."

"You know mine better than I do." Soapy laughed.

"Hell yeah, I do."

After quite a bit of teasing and amusing exchanges, the two of them decided to get out of the bath, taking a quick shower at Leon's insistence to get them properly washed off. The shower led to innocent hugs, and after finally removing themselves from it, they got dressed in some of Leon's warmer pajamas. Soapy snuggled up to their boyfriend on his bed, and the two of them cuddled for a few minutes before Soapy drifted off to sleep. It was with a smile on his face that Leon returned to his schoolwork. His mind was clear, a fresh, blank slate that made ideas easy to work with. Somehow, with Soapy using him as a pillow, the essay he had due seemed like an easy task. By the time Leon joined his boyfriend in dreamland, he'd finished his work, deciding that maybe baths weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 2,393_**

 **this is so self indulgent i'm actually embarrassed to be posting this**

 **I'd like to say that I have no sexual experience, I am in fact a #virgin, and like a trans guy (kind of. it's more like I'm a masculine kinda nonbinary person who was not born male) and I'm also like asexual (like okay i know i think about sex all the time but like i don't actually want to do any of that) and to top it all off I have a cis girlfriend so like dicks are completely not my area of expertise but it's all I wanna write about sometimes i dunno**

 **If anything is weird it's because of the aforementioned reasons lmao**

 **There's not much to say here? I'll be posting another smut fic with these two in a few minutes and like I have NO clue why you would want to read those but? if you want? keep a lookout? the other fic has a bit more of a plot and there are like unfortunate sad moments but it's all good in the end**

 **Anyways! If you'd check out the poll on my profile that'd be great! I just wanna know what you guys wanna see more of, so I know what to WRITE more of!**

 **Hope to see you again?**


End file.
